Optical fiber cables contain one or more optical fiber channels and transport data in the form of light signals. Fiber optical cable connectors are available in a variety of types depending on the fiber optic cables being connected. Existing multi-channel fiber connectors require a form of keying, whereby a first channel in a first connector must closely align with a first channel in a second connector to transmit data. Likewise, a second channel in the first connector must closely align with the second channel in the second connector. This often leads to difficulties for a user attempting to connect two fiber optic cables inasmuch as the filaments must be accurately aligned and can result in a failed connection. Additionally, these fiber optic connectors are highly complex and costly to fabricate.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above.